Promises to Mirana
by NamelessSaint
Summary: This is Promises to Mirana by t8kmybreathaway on livejournal. It is a malice one-shot that I have permission to post here and at deviantArt.


**_!This is not my story! !This is not my Story!_**

Title: Promises to Mirana

Author: t8kmybreathaway, at livejournal

Pairing: Alice/the White Queen

Rating: NC17

Summary: Alice returns to Underland with promises to Mirana.

**_!This is not my story! !This is not my story!_**

_I have permission from t8kmybreathaway to post this here and on deviantArt. This is a nice little one-shot._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.<p>

* * *

><p>Mirana stood effortlessly by the large window in her private quarters staring out into the night. She waited with silent patience leaning slightly forward on the window pane on her forearm. The stars seemed to shine excessively tonight, she mused. Or maybe it was simply because her Champion had returned.<p>

Mirana longed to feel her arms encircle her once more, so much so that she nearly told everyone to go to bed just to have Alice all to herself. But everyone had missed her, truly they did, and they were her friends. Alice deserved some time with them; after all it would be against the Queen's vows to deny her such simple happiness as catching up with friends. It would be utterly selfish, but oh how she wished sometimes she could be.

Lost in her musings she had failed to hear the door to her quarters open and shut. Long slender arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled recognizing the touch immediately. She turned in the arms of which she knew so well and looked into the face of her Champion. She traced the pink skin along her cheek before burying her hand in Alice's golden locks. Alice stared back at her intently, Mirana being much more nearer to her than when she first arrived, noticed that Alice was not the same as when she last visited. Indeed no, she was older, had a great deal of muchness about her that could certainly not be denied. No doubt it was from her worldly experience recently. She was also as beautiful as ever in her white pants suit.

Alice watched her carefully and took her hands in her own. She slowly brought them to her lips and placed tender kisses along her pale fingertips. Mirana shivered and Alice cupped her cheek smoothing her thumb along soft white alabaster skin. The Queen closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the simple touch. She sighed and slowly they fluttered open meeting golden brown eyes with her own dark orbs.

Alice placed her lips centimeters from her Queen's, sliding her hand into snowy white tresses, and exhaling softly. Mirana closed the short distance kissing her Champion sweetly for the first time since the night before Frabjous Day. The kiss although tentative at first became more exploratory and passionate with each second passing. Soon they parted for the pure need to breathe resting their foreheads together.

"Oh how I've missed you so," Alice spoke softly.

"My dear Champion, you have no idea," Mirana sighed letting a tear fall from her eyes.

Alice wiped it away as quickly as it fell, "My Queen, please. Do not cry."

Mirana choked on a strangled sob, "I am sorry, it's just," she looked up at Alice. "I wasn't sure you would return."

"How could I not? You hold such a great pull on me," Alice spoke. "I could not stay away if I wanted to, I love you far too much."

"You… love me?"

"Of course, it was so hard to leave you all those years ago," she replied.

"Then why did you?" she questioned.

Alice sighed, "I didn't have a choice your majesty, and I had responsibilities in my world that needed attention. I had to give answers and be accountable to others. And I had to grow up."

"I see, you have indeed grown up," she acknowledged. "You have a great deal more muchness about you, you're hair longer, and a bit taller as well."

"I suppose I am," Alice said proudly, "Shall we talk more later? I'd very much like to kiss you again."

The White Queen smiled, "Well I simply could not deny you anything that would make you happy."

Alice smiled and placed her lips to the Queen's once more. Mirana let herself be led to her bed as they kissed languidly until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the inordinately carved frame. Confident that the Queen would not stop her she moved her mouth to Mirana's neck, laving at the hollow of her throat and kissing along her exposed collar bone.

Pale hands slid into golden hair holding the younger woman's lips to her. Alice glanced up to see the Queen's eyes closed once more and continued a fiery trail south above her corset paying a glorious amount of attention to her bosom. She moved her hands to Mirana's waist and around to the back of her dress slowly unbuttoning it gracing her fingertips upon the pale skin of her back.

Mirana shivered in her arms and brought Alice's mouth back to her own. This time she deliberately pushed her mouth open with her tongue and glided the smooth muscle along Alice's. The Queen dominated her mouth with such ease she caught Alice off guard and switched their positions quite effortlessly. She removed Alice's long coat with such grace Alice had barely noticed she had, before long the Queen had her shirt unbuttoned and her pants around her ankles. She stepped out of them and shrugged her shoulders sliding the shirt from her body. She bent to remove her stockings, shoes, and undergarments. When she straightened up again the White Queen was beautifully exposed.

Her elegant hand held out to Alice was quickly taken and she led her onto the bed. Alice leaned back against the plump white pillows open to her dear Queen. The first thing Mirana noticed was how toned Alice's body was, her arms, stomach, legs all clearly defined with delicious lines of muscle. Her breast much more pert and round than when she last laid eyes on the glorious mounds. Alice was indeed mature. She crawled up the bed, although to Alice she seemed to glide. Mirana lay alongside her Champion, her lover, and drew lazy circles around her naval up her torso and back down to her hip.

Alice bit her lip watching her Queen through hooded eyes. Mirana flattened her hand and cupped the underside of her breast brushing her thumb gently over the bud in center. It hardened under her touch and her Champion arched into her. The Queen memorized every inch of her lover's body with her hands and then her mouth alternating between sucking, nipping, and leaving hot open mouthed kisses. Alice was panting quite heavily when her Queen moved her mouth back to hers. The kiss they shared was demanding and full of need. Alice trailed her hands all over Mirana's backside massaging and pulling at every inch of skin – a hand finally settled at her hip and one in her snowy white hair.

Mirana's black rimmed mouth lingered over Alice's as she shifted placing her knee between her legs. Her breath hitched in her chest and she pulled her Queen closer. Their bodies melted together as they moved in rhythm with one another. Alice lifted her leg between Mirana's and they held on to each other tightly, hips pressing up and down at the same time creating a delicate and deliberate friction sending shivers of pleasure through both of their bodies. Mirana sat up suddenly and Alice followed kissing her chest and holding her close. Mirana's hands tangled in her hair and she quickly and easily flipped her on her back. The Queen smiled at the strength her Champion possessed.

Mirana gasped suddenly feeling slender and capable fingers enter her core. Alice smirked quite pleased with herself and wiggled the two around enticing a guttural moan from the beautiful majesty below her. Alice took her majesty's lips quite vigorously brushing her thumb across the tiny bundle of nerves between her lover's legs. The White Queen grabbed a fistful of the snowy comforter while the other hand held her dear Champion close. The pleasure she was receiving from Alice was nearly too much for her to be able to withstand, but she did and was rewarded so magnificently with a rush of hot white fire in the pit of her stomach. It rose up deep within her and burst into molten liquid gushing through her very being. It burst outward and she shuttered against her darling Alice until her body was utterly spent.

As she lay there regaining her breath, she marveled at just how much confidence the young woman beside her had. She licked her lips with a satisfied smile never leaving her beautiful pale face. "I do believe that is the first time anyone has ever really made love to me," she marveled and kissed Alice passionately.

"It was my pleasure my Queen," she replied with pure desire.

"Indeed, and now it will be mine," she countered and switched places with Alice. Once again she laid her body on top of the younger woman's this time letting all her weight rest on her strong companion.

Her Champion sighed in delight at the feel of Mirana pressed against her so. "I love the way you feel," Alice ventured to tell her. The Queen smiled and nodded, she knew by the way her lover's body reacted but still enjoyed hearing it from her. Mirana kissed her deeply taking her time exploring more of Alice's body. As she reached her stomach just above where Alice ached to have her touch she hesitated. "What's wrong?" Alice asked quietly lifting her chin so their eyes met. "I've waited. I didn't want it to be anyone else but you," she confessed.

"I.. I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

Alice shook her head, "You won't."

Mirana hushed her and nodded, "I might."

Again Alice shook her head, "It isn't possible." She smiled, "I've explored my own body enough times thinking of you." Mirana raised an eyebrow. "Don't look so shocked, I am not only sweet and innocent. I am full of want, need, and desire. And right now I want, need, and desire you. Please my Queen, make me yours."

The loving and desperate tone in which Alice pleaded tugged at the Queen. She could not, would not let her Champion down. Her hand descended the short distance over her golden triangle tickling her skin and making Alice shiver in anticipation. Mirana toyed with the bud between the apex of her thighs. She alternated between caresses and gentle tugs eliciting deep whimpering sounds from the woman beneath her. Mirana placed her lips at her ear and whispered, "I can feel your need pooling between your legs."

Alice moaned and nodded, "Yes, you do that to me."

"Really?" Mirana asked softly next to her ear. Her hot breath once again floating across Alice's ear, she shivered. The smile on the Queen's gorgeous pale face was one of pure satisfaction and she let her tongue gracefully touch Alice's earlobe and dragged it all around making sure to breathe in her ear as she did so. Her Champion was breathing quite heavily and she loved knowing she had this affect on her lover. Mirana continued to caress Alice gently and moved her kisses over her chest. She gave equal attention to both breasts before moving back to her lips.

She took Alice's mouth possessively and slipped one long elegant finger inside her Champion's hot core. Alice immediately let out a gasp of pleasure and lifted her hips to meet the Queen's hand. Her majesty thrust in and out of her lover with the greatest of care not wanting to hurt her. Alice gripped her arms and started panting heavier. "More please," she begged of her Queen and who was Mirana to deny her?

She slowed her ministrations and added another long pale finger and let Alice get used to the sensation before she took back to her rhythm. Alice gasped with each thrust as the Queen meticulously hit the same spot over and over. It sent instant shock waves through Alice's body. "Oh yes, my Queen" she spoke breathlessly in pure pleasure. Mirana thrust faster, "Take me," she moaned, "Make me yours," she gasped holding her Queen's eyes and she did. A small scream emitted from her lover's lips swallowed by her majesty's own mouth carefully as the pleasure coursed through her Champion's toned body. Multiple spasms tore through Alice each one a little stronger than the first.

Mirana held her dearest Champion stroking her hair and waiting for the spasms to subside. Once Alice's mind was clear again she smiled at Mirana, "I love you," she spoke softly. "So very much," she finished.

The Queen held her gaze, she knew it was a promise not to leave but she needed to hear it. "My dear Alice, I know you have said you cannot stay away, but… Promise me, you won't leave again."

Alice held her face in her hands and stared into her eyes, "I, Alice Kingsley, promise from this day forward to always be your Champion and never, ever leave your side again." Mirana let the breath she was holding out and a single tear fell from her eye. Alice kissed her lovingly, "I promise," she said again and her Queen believed her with her whole heart.


End file.
